


Through the darkness (when there’s no one by your side)

by quakeromanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Food Restriction, Isolation, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Harm, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Ward is an ass, skye uses drawing as escapism, trigger warning, well everyone is an ass, you kinda won’t like the team in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeromanoff/pseuds/quakeromanoff
Summary: *title from in the name of love by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha*What if the team isn’t so forgiving after Skye betrayed them. What if they turn cold. But what if Skye has some friends out there to help her.Weekly updates
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Clint Barton & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 58
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Em, Hiya.  
> This is kinda out of my comfort zone but I wanted to give it a try. Enjoy I guess :)  
> The original Inspiration came from when i read the first chapter Of Errant Hackers And Ignorant Agents by Stucky101 so please go check that out cus it’s so good.

Skye was sitting in her bunk, staring at the sunset. the same position she’d been in for an hour, watching the light blue of the sky fade into oranges and pinks.

When she betrayed the team for Miles she knew they would be mad, but she didn’t expect this. After growing up like she did, Skye thought she should of seen it coming. But she didn’t and know she was paying the price. 

-The day before-

Skye had said goodbye to Miles. She was done with the lying son of a bitch. Ward saying he was off the clock stung more than she would care to admit. But she tried not to let it faze her as she went up to Coulson office. Which she was not looking forward to. She had never seen him as mad as when he found out about what she’d done. She braced herself before walking into his office.

“Sit.”

His voice was cold, devoid of any emotions. She sat down nervously, immediately going to fiddle with the sleeve of her shirt. She hadn’t expected the loud slam of the door behind her and violently flinched. Nothing about it was subtle but Coulson didn’t seem to notice, or he just didn’t care. He sat in front of her, glaring with an intensity to rival May.

Skye tried to tune him out while he yelled. It was awfully similar to the many foster dads she had, they always started out nice but the second she made one mistake... She was determined to not go into a panic attack. When Coulson slammed his hand onto the desk it brought her back to a reality she would rather escape.

“You are staying on this BUS for one reason and one reason only, you’re useful and as long as you stay useful I will continue to allow you here. The rest of the team is not required to interact with you, and I doubt they will want to all things considered. You will no longer be trained in combat and Ward is no longer your SO because on missions you are not allowed outside the BUS, you will help with missions only through technical backup where you will be supervised at all times. I’m going to confiscate your laptop and phone and you are to wear this-“

He pushes an open box containing a silver metal bracelet identical to the one he gave Miles.

“- at all times, it will interfere if you try to use any other technology. It can only be temporary disabled by me or Agent May and only I can permanently remove it. If you break any of these rules or disobey any direct orders you will be transferred to secure S.H.I.E.L.D facility where you will live out the rest of your miserable life in a small windowless box. Do I make myself clear?”

Skye seemed to have lost her ability to speak, her voice was quieter than a whisper.

“ye-yes, sir”

“I need to hear you Skye”

“Yes Sir”

Her voice was still croaky and tears had been running down her face since she sat down.

“Put on the bracelet now, and then you are dismissed.”

Skye almost ran out the room after locking on the device. She was desperate to get back to her bunk. It was the closest she had to a safe place.

-Present-

Skye had not left her bunk all day, she had not eaten or drank anything either. She didn’t keep any food in her bunk which in hindsight was stupid considering her past. She should of known sooner or later she would let the team down. Skye always did, if she finds someone she thinks of as family she will disappoint them. She never told anyone if she cared that much about them. She called too many foster parents ‘Mom’ only to be turned away, so she always kept her feelings to herself.

Not having technology to keep her mind of things was killing her. After being by herself for most of her life she didn’t like being lonely. If she had her laptop or phone she could speak to someone through the internet, but now she was stuck. 

Skye decided to capture the colours of the sunset unfolding in front of her. She took out an old notebook and a mix of graphite and coloured pencils. 

When she was growing up she realised she could create whatever she wanted if she drew it, so she took whatever scraps of papers she could find and anything she could use to draw with. Skye realised having a talent could help her get fostered so she got good, really quite good according to her old high school art teacher. That was the only teacher who liked her, her computing science teacher tolerated her but she was too good at his classes for his taste. She liked her art teacher, she encouraged Skye and inspired her. Skye made sure she got the funding she needed for the department and a decent pay rise once she could hack the school without being caught.

So drawing and painting became one of her escaping methods. Which was good for now because it didn’t necessarily need any tech. Her most recent notebook was only a quarter full, which left her with lots of room for the increase in drawings that were about to be flowing in.

The team was ignoring her, which wasn’t as bad as Skye thought it could be, but it still hurt. Even though it had only been one day she missed going down to the lab to laugh with FitzSimmons, surprisingly she missed her training with Ward, she missed the silent conversations she would have with May. Most of all she missed Coulson, he was 30 seconds away but also a lifetime away. Skye had gotten attached to her team, she hadn’t spent a day alone since she arrived on the BUS. 

Skye used to tell herself that she liked being alone, that it was better like that. She was right in part, getting close to people meant losing people. If she stayed on her own in her van she wouldn’t be experiencing this heartbreak, but she also wouldn’t of experienced the joy leading up to it. Getting close to people was a dilemma for Skye, a choice she very rarely got right.

She didn’t realise she was crying until a tear splashed on the orangey-red of the shading on her drawing. She didn’t know how she had any tears left in her, she had been crying on and off all day and hadn’t drank anything. She didn’t want to risk running into the team. Skye knew she would have to eventually but she can wait until the early hours of the mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is a jackass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to everyone who celebrates a merry christmas, and em. forgive for this angst
> 
> *trigger warnings in the end notes*

Skye got interrupted by May pounding on her door once the sun went down

“Turn that Light out, Now. That’s an order. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Skye reluctantly turned out the light in her bunk. Since the walls didn’t reach the top of the plane there was a lot of light flooding other peoples bunks at night. Usually it wouldn’t be problem but Skye knew May only tolerated it before because she had to. Now she doesn’t.

Skye now knew she would be getting no sleep what so ever that night. It was childish but Skye has a deep fear of the dark. It started with the dark dorms of the orphanage but got worse as her childhood went on. Being shoved in closets, basements and any small dark place became a recurring theme that usually involved getting hurt, mainly physically but also emotionally. Now Skye can’t do anything in the dark without remembering the beatings she took.

Skye figured that May was probably going to sleep if she needed the light off. That finally meant Skye could get food, she would need to get enough to last a few days so that she doesn’t need to wait everyday until all 5 peoples sleep schedules line up.

Skye began to tip-toe out of her bunk. She knew that she was allowed to get food but she didn’t want to run into the team. She betrayed them, they had every right to kick her of the plane with nothing. Once she reached the kitchen she began grabbing a small amount of everything. Never too much for one thing, Skye didn’t want to be noticed. She didn’t even take any plates or cutlery, that would have noticed straight away. So Skye resigned herself to drinking cold soup out of the can, and eating small handfuls of cereal for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t like it was the first time she had to live like that, but it had been a while. At least in her van she could eat whenever she had food, and she had a small microwave in there as well. 

So she put on her quietest slippers and snuck out to the kitchen. She really didn’t need to sneak, she was allowed to get food

All was going okay, well as okay as it could be considering her situation. But them she had to go ahead and drop a can of baked beans. The thud it made as it hit the ground echoed throughout the BUS. Skye immediately sped up and began quickly retreating back to her bunk. She was almost there when Ward emerged from the shadows. Skye can tell just by looking at him that he’s not happy.

“What the fuck Skye! Your not here to keep us all awake just because your a clumsy, greedy pig! Get your ass back to bed and if I here another peep from you, I’ll get Coulson to chuck you off this plane tonight! You don’t even need all this, you don’t deserve to be getting this much of our stock.”

Ward proceeded to take to majority of the food Skye had collected, leaving her only with one can of vegetable soup and a ridiculously small amount of cereal. Skye just stood there, frozen with more tears running down her cheeks. 

“Your so scrawny, that should be enough to last you a day or two.”

Ward shoved Skye back into her bunk so hard that she fell on the floor. Skye then heard her door lock closed from the outside. 

“That should stop you from stealing more than you deserve.”

Skye picked herself up and flopped straight onto her bed, and weeped. She didn’t know how to stop herself. She cried for the family she lost, she cried for her bleak future, she cried and cried and cried. She knew her few rations would have to last longer than she would like, So you scooped up barley half a handful of cereal stuffed it into her moth and tried to sleep. Wishing she was back in her small van, alone.

Sure her van wasn’t the ideal home, but it was better than this. She had called the bus home for a few months, which Skye should of known was jinxing it, all throughout her life home was a temporary thing. She stopped calling placements home after she got older and had more... Experience with foster parents. Some homes were okay, but they always ended the same way.

Skye curled up tightly on her bed and tried to sleep, hoping things might look up. She knew it was fooling to think things might get better, but she had to be optimistic. Otherwise she would spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> tw- past abuse, food restriction, emotional abuse
> 
> stay safe people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye helps with a mission, with consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, this is kinda dark...  
> Trigger warnings in the tags and end notes.

Skye prayed for a mission, any reason to get out of bunk. She had been locked in for a week now, with Ward or May throwing small amounts of food over the wall every few days, an Simmons unlocking the door for 15 minutes every night so that she can use the toilet and shower. But apart from that she’s had no interaction with anyone. Skye’s mindset was slipping fast, he now had zero control over the light in her bunk anymore because she switched it on one night after a particularly bad nightmare that lead to a panic attack. It was turned on at 8 am and turned off again at 11 pm. Skye found herself sleeping during the daylight hours and being wide awake while it was dark, It was the only way for her to get any sleep at all.

Many times a night she would find herself staring at the faded scars on her arms. Neat, precise lines carved up and down the inside of her arms, leading from her wrist to her elbow. but she never added more, instead got a ballpoint pen and drew up and down the length of her arms.She swore to herself she would never go back down that path. No matter how appealing it was. Miles once found her after she cut to deep. In a pool of her own blood, she almost died that night. But she’d been mostly clean since then. She refused to undo all that effort, now there were flowers and clouds spanning the length of her arms.

So when Coulson woke her up by hammering on her door, saying they had a mission before unlocking it, Skye was happy. She could do something again. She dressed herself as quickly as she could before rushing to command. She found the rest of the team giving her death stares when she arrived.

“You’re late.”

Coulson said sharply

“Sorry, Sir”

Coulson just raised his eyebrow, as if to question her apology. Before beginning to explain the mission. It seemed simple enough to Skye, even if she didn’t fully understand Coulson’s strategy. They were taking Fitzsimmons but leaving Ward on the BUS to supervise her. Ward didn’t seem to happy about this news either but didn’t question it. Just grumbled to himself. Skye knew she would just be running technical backup but for her this meant everything. She could work on her laptop again.

Once the team dispersed to get ready for the mission Ward cornered her on the way to her bunk.

“I don’t want any tricks today, you’ll get your laptop when you need it but i’m taking it straight back after you’re finished.”

He then opened the door and locked it again after she stepped in. Skye thought she should be sad about his coldness towards her but she was too focused on being near her laptop again.

After finishing a quick sketch in her now almost full notebook, Skye heard 3 sharp knocks on her bunk

“Control, Now.”

Wards cold tone echoed through her bunk. Making Skye shudder. The click that indicated the door unlocked came after and she went through, both dreading and looking forward to the next few hours.

Skye learned after 15 minutes that Ward was not happy to be there, he explicitly stated it multiple times.

“I should be out there in the field, not babysitting some traitor.”

Skye was hurt by the fact that he only thought of her as a traitor, she wasn’t shocked though. She just yearned for the time that she was his rookie, his friend.

Skye continued to work despite the aching in her heart. But then it happened.

She couldn’t get override the doors quick enough. She tried. Fitzsimmons where caught in a blast. It was small, they were both still alive. No major injuries, but Ward. He was beyond mad.

“They could have been hurt! They could have been killed! Do you not care for their lives at all! If you weren’t being so distracted by your own selfishness you could have opened those doors in half the time!”

Skye tried to defend herself, tried to say it was nearly impossible to have got them out in time, but she only said

“I- I’m sorry i’ll try harder next time.”

Ward wasn’t taking it as an excuse.

“Maybe, maybe you will need a motivation to try harder. What do you think?”

Skye knew better than to answer.”

“I think i know what might just work.”

Skye couldn’t process what he was saying before she felt and strong backhand slap across her face. So strong she fell of her chair and onto the floor. She let out a whimper. Skye had known Ward was capable of many things, but she never pegged him for the physical type. She was in shock.

“Now get your ass back up on the chair and finish getting the team out, and don’t mess up this time.”

Skye finished overriding the other doors and monitoring the cctv in the building to get her- the team back. But she did it all with broke. spirits and tears streaming down her face, waiting to dodge another blow.

As soon as the team returned she almost sprinted back to her bunk, actually grateful for the solitude. The door locked behind her and she slid down, leaning against it. Wondering how she let herself get the this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw -self harm  
> -food restriction  
> -physical abuse
> 
> and yes i probably need therapy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be guests entering the BUS soon, and Coulson needs to make sure him and Skye are on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> sorry this is a bit late :(  
> pandemic and politics really be stressing me out  
> I hope you are all safe and well!

Skye gets through the next few days with little incident, she didn’t know what do to. She couldn’t run away, not only was so no opportunity but they would track her down, then she’d be in a probably much worse situation. 

She could try to tell one of the team that Ward hit her. They might see how much Skye was hurting if they knew, or they might agree with Ward. No, it was too risky to tell someone. 

So when May unlocked the door and escorted her to Coulson office, Skye was scared out of her mind. And when the door clicked behind her, leaving her alone with him she was completely terrified. Coulson didn’t seem like the sort of person to get violent, but the. again she never thought Ward would hit her either.

Skye didn’t sit down. She figured if she needed to run, for whatever reason, it would be easier to do so if already standing. Coulson didn’t mention her staying up. He just looked over paperwork before speaking.

“Two very important people, who have just been informed of my being alive, are going to be staying on the plane for the next few days. They do not know I brought in a consultant and I intent to keep it that way. You see employing someone who then betrays you, and then continuing to employ them isn’t very good common or good in spy agencies. So you are not to leave your bunk or make any noise under any circumstances. Our guests will be told that your bunk is being used for storage. Dismissed”

And just like that their meeting was over. He didn’t even bother to look up from his desk. Skye left the office and saw May was back to escort her to her bunk. Skye kept her eyes on the floor, desperate for the specialist to not see the hurt in her eyes. They were long past forgiving her so why let them think she’s weak.

Yet again she was back in her bunk, it once felt safe but now felt like a prison. Her sketchbook was already full and she didn’t have any more paper to pass the time with. All in all she was in a shitty situation.

She hated that this was all her own fault. She should never have gotten close to the team, she didn’t get close to anyone for a reason. She forgot that and was now paying the price.

She really thought if she contributed to the team, that they would like her, keep her. Because that’s just how she grew up, make yourself useful and we’ll let you stay. And she was useful, if she didn’t get to Miles first to distract him then he would have gotten away before the team could take him in. But of course they didn’t want to hear that aspect of what happened.

At this point Skye just wanted to feel numb, sure happy would be nice but happiness is temporary. Numbness is easier to see the back of. 

So Skye fished through the backpack she’s been keeping right by the door, in case she ever needed to or got a chance to grab her shit and run, Skye took out a small metal container. It used to have mints in it. Now it just has various pills. Skye took a few, not enough to kill her, not that anyone would care if she did. But enough to dull her emotions and then knock her into a dreamless sleep.

Skye took them dry, she always did. And then crawled under her blanket, willing herself to disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure angst, ye
> 
> thanks for reading!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very special people make an appearance, and promise to help out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it’s a bit late, Online schools a bitch. hope you enjoy :)

Skye woke early, shivering and covered in sweat. She couldn’t remember what her nightmare was about but it was bad. Skye hadn’t had a nightmare this bad since before she had her van, but at least then she wasn’t alone. There was no one for her to go to now. She could feel her panic growing, and there was nothing much she could do to stop it.

Skye hauled herself onto the floor, her back leaning against the wall, she couldn’t breath, her bunk was so small it was making her extremely claustrophobic. Skye tried one of her techniques, that usually worked when dealing with panic.

“My name is Skye. I grew up at St Agnes Orphanage. I’m a hacker. I am safe. My name is Skye. I grew up at St Agnes Orphanage. I’m a hacker. I am safe. My name i-“

She was cut off where a knock at her door scared the living shit out of her and she shuffled further back into her bunk. But then it was accompanied by the very voice she needed to hear.

“Skye? Skye is that you? Are you alright?”

The sound of her foster brother turned best friend filled her eardrums.

“Cl- Clint?”

“Yeah kid it’s me, i’m here with ‘Tasha. What are you doing here? Are you okay? Why is this door locked”

“Clint! Cl- Clint! I can’t open it. Ca- Can you? please?

Skye realised her voice sounded desperate and shaky, but she didn’t care. The two people who were basically her brother and sister were so close. 

She heard Nat come and supply a hair pin to pick the lock, as soon as the door opened she leapt into both of their arms, surrounding herself with the familiar comfort. It had been too long since she’d seen them. 

Skye grew up with Clint before he ran away, and then was introduced to Natasha when her idiot brother needed to hide her before explaining to Fury that he recruited a high level threat. Natasha was officially welcomed to their messed up little family in those few days of hiding. 

“Hey Младшая сестра, how you doing?”

Skye trembled at the thought of explaining everything, what if they agreed with her team? Skye immediately shook off that train of thought, they wouldn’t do that.

Sometimes she thought Clint could read her mind because he seemed to sense her anxiety about being out of her bunk where any of the team could walk by, he led Skye into her bunk and Nat closed the door, but didn’t lock it. Skye curled into the side of her brother once he sat down, ‘Tasha flopped onto the other side of her. Skye decided on speaking before they could ask any more questions.

Skye actually managed to get through the whole story without breaking downs, which she didn’t expect. But she was shaking more than before, Skye snuggled closer into Clint trying to disappear into him. He just wrapped his arms around her while Natasha stood up and began pacing, well pacing as much as she could in the small space.

“нет нет. Как такое могло случиться, блять! Я собираюсь убить его.”

Skye and Clint only knew basic Russian but recognised ‘Fuck’ and ‘Kill’. Which accompanied the fact that Nat only spoke Russian when she was angry.

“Tasha getting angry isn’t going to help, I just don’t understand how Coulson could do this, he’s usually the forgiving type.”

Nat sighed before sitting back down, transferring Skye for Clint to her, Skye quickly latched onto her. Natasha always smelled of mint and roses, it was comforting.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before Natasha spoke again, this time with a plan.

“We’re on route to the triskelion, once we land we all get out of here, go straight to Fury. I already have a bone to pick with him about reviving Coulson in the first place, so that will convenient. Then I personally am going to string up Ward to be my personal punching bag. Sound good?”

Skye just hummed in agreement, she didn’t have the energy to do much more. She was just glad she wouldn’t have to deal with all this alone anymore. 

But the quiet, peaceful atmosphere was interrupted when they all heard footsteps coming towards the bunk, Skye recognised them as Wards, they heard him walk past and then pause and walk back to right in front of the door. 

Natasha cursed, he would be able to tell the door was no longer locked. The door slammed open revealing a fuming Ward, who poorly hid his surprise at the scene in front of him. It’s not every day you see the black widow and hawkeye squished in a small bunk with someone you consider a traitor.

“Skye! What did you do!”

Ward was yelling loud enough for the whole place to hear, footsteps could be heard running. Skye had started crying into Natasha chest, melting into the embrace. 

Clint got up quicker than thought humanly possible and began shoved Ward out of the bunk, hard. He slid the door shut before relocking it with another hairpin. The team could easily just use the key but they’d have to deal with 2 very pissed off avengers if they did.

They had another few hours before they touched down so the three of them lay down, their arms and legs all over each other’s under the blankets. Skye fell asleep almost straight away, Clint took a little longer but soon drifted off. Natasha stayed awake though, incase any unwanted visitors decided to come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the siblings start to execute their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo  
> i was going to say this is here in slightly less than a week, but then I realised it’s like 00:15 where i am. so ye.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Coulson was sitting in his office, pissed. 

Ward was beating up a punching bag, mad.

Fitzsimmons were in the lab, confused.

May was in the cockpit, getting ready to touch down at the triskelion.

Skye was still asleep, properly asleep for the first time in a while.

Clint and Natasha were now both awake. but still lying on the small bed, cuddled around Skye.

“What do you think Fury will say? Coulson is like, his favourite agent. Apart from us and Hill. Obviously.”

Nat was softly brushing her hand over Skye’s forehead as she asked. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried.

“As you said, we’re his favourite agents. It will be okay, he’s always had a zero tolerance policy for this sort of stuff. It’ll be okay, Skye will be okay. I promise.”

Natasha knew Clint was probably right, but it didn’t help her worrying. They felt the plane jolt as they touched down. It was time.

“Skye sweetheart, time to wake up. детка, проснись”

Skye woke up softly, mumbling something incoherently. 

“tired ‘tasha. Le’ me sleep.”

Natasha and Clint shared a look as Skye snuggled further under the covers. She obviously didn’t remember where she was.

“Skye, open your eyes and get your bearings. We just touched down.”

Clint was speaking just as softly, so that he didn’t startle her now that she was falling back asleep.

“We need to talk to Fury remember, lil sis?”

This seemed to wake Skye up, letting her remember where she was again. She was less scared than she was before, but Clint could tell Skye still had a lot on her mind.

“We’re at the Triskelion already?”

“You slept for most of the journey, you’re looking better now.”

Skye began to get up, looking for clean clothes. She couldn’t exactly go and see the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D in a pair of leggings and an oversized, worn flannel shirt. She was rifling through her stuff while Clint and Nat tidied up her bunk. Nat was flicking through her sketch book.

“These are really good Skye, we’ll need to find you another book, this once almost full.”

Skye hummed as she pulled on a pair of black jeans (Clint has respectively turned around). She threw on an old band t-shirt and a leather jacket, that used to belong to Natasha. Skye then shoved Clint, letting him know he could turn back around.

“Is that my jacket?”

“Maybe, it’s comfortable.”

Nat just rolled her eyes.

Skye squished her clothes back into her duffel bag, she looked at the rest of her stuff. Her life fitted into a backpack and a duffel, she used to be sad about this before remembering a time where she had less, this was fine.

“Will the team just let me go? What if they don’t? They were really mad, wha-“

Clint cut off Skye’s anxiety fuelled rambling.

“Me and ‘Tasha are higher ranking than Fitzsimmons and Ward, they can’t do anything. And I doubt Coulson and May are stupid enough to try. Besides if we leave now they won’t notice, for a little while at least.”

And with that Clint took a hold of the duffel, and threw the backpack around his shoulder, Natasha held her hand out to help Skye off of the floor.

“It’ll be okay, ребенок хакер.”

Skye reluctantly took her hand, Clint opened up the bunk door and Skye gripped tighter around Nats hand. Natasha let go, only to throw her arm around her little sisters shoulders instead.

They didn’t pass anyone until they went down the stairs to the cargo bay, in front of the lab. Fitzsimmons and Ward were gathered there, discussing something or other. The paused when they saw the 2 two Avengers and Skye but Natasha gave them a death stare to rival May, they didn’t say anything as the trio opened the cargo bay and walked out.

No one stopped them as they walked through the triskelion. As soon as they could they stopped and Natasha used her level 8 clearance to override the technology blocker bracelet. Clint promised to either get back Skye’s old laptop or get Stark to build her a better, new one. Or both.

Skye was worried throughout the whole process, but her nerves reached a peak when they got into the elevator, to take a ride up to Fury’s office. It was only the three of them in there.

“It’ll be okay lil sis, we’ll explain everything to Fury and we’ll take care of you. It’ll be okay.”

Skye knew she should believe Clint, but she was still terrified by the other possible outcomes of the upcoming conversation. She was just grateful she wouldn’t have to do any of the talking.

The elevator dinged as it reached the correct floor, asking for identification and clearance level before the doors opened, Skye looked up at Natasha. She didn’t have clearance. But of course Natasha had it all figured out.

“Natasha Romanoff, Level 8. Clint Barton, Level 8. S.H.I.E.L.D consultant, vouched for by both Agents accompanying her.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they doors opened for them all to go through. But their relief was soon replaced by anxiety again as they saw Director Fury sitting at his desk.

“Barton, Romanoff. What is the meaning of this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night. Good morning. Good afternoon. Good evening.  
> Remember to drink water and take a break from screens every few hours!  
> xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury calls the team in to his office.
> 
> (guess what i still suck at summary’s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, sorry this chapter is a bit later than planned. Also with comments i most likely won’t reply unless asked a direct question but i read them all and appreciate them so much <3<3<3

“Coulson’s one of the most caring agents I have, I just have a hard time believing he would go this far.”

Skye felt her nerves grow even more when she heard. Natasha and Clint had explained everything, and Fury was trying to come to terms with one of his best agents being that cruel.

“I don’t want to believe it either Nick but look at the evidence here.”

Clint had been doing most of the talking, he was the most level-headed. Fury had been between believing his gut, saying Coulson was a good man, and the obvious evidence on the contrary. But he finally gave in.

“I’ll call him and his team up here now, you guys can go into the other room and wait.”

He pointed towards the smaller room just of his office, it had two sofas and was usually when high level, well known agents needed somewhere to crash without newbies everywhere.

The three heard Fury contact the bus directly, before the door shut behind them. They all flopped onto the nearest sofa.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Skye was too tired, the weeks without a good sleep were catching up on her and previous nap just wasn’t enough. So she just quickly signed to him-

“It went okay. i’m tired, goodnight.”

-And then proceeded to pass out, half lying on top of Natasha.

Both Clint and Natasha were just glad Skye was quite a heavy sleeper sometimes, because even through the soundproof walls they could still here what happened after the team arrived.

They tried to block it out because hearing the team defend the abuse and neglect of their baby sister was extremely hard to hear, but they couldn’t ignore it all.

“She’s a traitor! It was better with us then the fridge!”

“If it weren’t for us she’d probably have been found dead outside her van after some thugs traced her messages instead of us! She should be grateful!”

“She did it to herself! she shouldn’t have lied to us and betrayed us.”

They didn’t hear the rest of that conversation though because everyone was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Natasha could tell by footsteps that it was Hill. Who was obviously talking in a calm level voice because Natasha nor Clint could hear what she was saying.

It was silent for longer than expected, giving the situation. Within that silence Skye began to wake.

“Hmph, we still in Fury’s lil office den?”

“Yes младшая сестра, we’re still in Fury’s lil office den.”

They all jumped when they heard yelling once again.

“That’s bullshit!”

“You can’t do that!”

“That’s against all protocols!”

But of course Fury’s voice bellowed over them all.

“That will happen! I can do that! I’m the Director so my orders overrule all protocols! So suck it up!”

The trio felt a wave of relief, because if their was conflict like that it meant they’d won. The three of them cuddled closer together on the small sofa, practically on top of one another.

They relished in the familiarity of each other’s arms. feeling a sort of peace together. But of course that peace couldn’t last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to drink water, try to eat something (even if it’s just a small snack), and get some sleep!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team *tries* to say something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup,  
> i know this is later than planned but yall, online school sucks.  
> also why do trailers have to drop at such inconvenient times, staying up late because of an american football event is not something i ever thought i’d be doing. But the falcon and the winter soldier trailer that did just drop looks sooooo good!

The team came bursting through the door invading on the small amount of peace that was created. Their anger was practically radiating off of them.

“We might be getting locked up because of you! You worthless bitch!”

Wards yelling and the other team members shouts echoed around Skye’s thoughts, his words consumed her to the point she was barely aware of her surroundings. Those words and what she’d previously heard and felt from her former team were all she could think about.

Skye didn’t notice Natasha immediately getting up and slamming her fist into Wards jaw.   
Skye didn’t notice Hill and Fury immediately running in and securing the whole team.   
Skye didn’t notice the security detail that had been sent to take the team away.   
Skye didn’t notice the shouts of protests when the team was being taken away.   
Skye didn’t notice the death glares Fitzsimmons gave her while they were being put in handcuffs.  
Skye didn’t notice May muttering something under her breath.  
Skye didn’t notice Coulson yelling in her direction, saying awful things.

Skye didn’t notice she had been holding her breath until she was about to pass out.

Clint, who was still sitting on the sofa next to her, had noticed the lack of rise and fall on Skye’s chest. He had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes before he succeeded in pulling her out of her own thoughts.

“Skye! Skye can you hear me?”

Skye nodded, weakly.

“Skye I need you to breath for me, okay? In and out. Skye you’re safe. Your here with me. Nothings going to hurt you. You just need to breath. In and out. Try match my breathing okay.”

Skye slowly started to get her breathing in sync with her brothers. Slowly getting a grip back on her own thoughts. By the time she was fully back into her own head Natasha was sitting on their floor in front of the sofa, a small distance away so that Skye could reach out if she wanted to but her presence wasn’t making her claustrophobic.

“So- Sorry.”

“Hey, Младшая сестра. You never need to apologise after a panic attack, we’re always going to be here for you.”

“Always lil sis, you can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Skye just smiled, of course they would always be there. They were stubborn like that. There was one thing overpowering all of her other thoughts though.

“What happens now?”

Natasha and Clint shared a look, neither of them really knew. But of course someone did. Maria Hill knocked lightly on the open door, and when told she could, she went through and sat on the opposite sofa.

“I have quickly assembled a plan of action, unsurprisingly there is some sort of protocol and procedure for everything. Skye can stay at Avengers Tower with Barton and Romanoff, It’s up to you guys on what you tell the rest of the Avengers and you can inform them of Coulson’s living state, but you don’t have to. There will be trials and various legal procedures ahead, so all three of you will most likely be needed to testify. It’s also my recommendation that Skye, you see a therapist, but that is not mandatory. Does that all sound okay?”

“Does testifying have to be done in person?”

Skye’s small voice was filled with worry when she asked, It was her worst nightmare to have to face the team again. 

Hill saw Skye’s fear, she couldn’t blame her. Facing your abuser requires more bravery and strength than most combat ops. Especially if it was someone you used to trust.

“No, testimonies can be made by video or audio recording, you won’t have to leave the tower if you don’t want to.”

Natasha looked up at her baby sister,

“See Маленький, everything is going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some sleep people

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback please leave it in the comments cuz it would be very much appreciated


End file.
